Peppermint
by DevilRed03
Summary: I don't like sweet things anymore, it reminds of the time I kissed her and then things fell apart. I don't like talking about what happened, so I keep taking on missions for the Huntsmen. Although sis sent me a message the other day about her engagement to our favorite faunus, so I guess it's time for a visit. White Rose, Bumblebee, beware the smut
1. Side A

First story, just getting my feet wet.

Might be a bit of slow burner, but I like the way this has turned out.

Hope you enjoy the ride.

* * *

What if I told you, that prior to all of this, I – the hero – got the girl, saved the world, and lived happily ever after?

Only 19-year-old Ruby Rose didn't get the girl, the exact opposite actually. This is what happens when you bottle up your feelings and then let it explode right before graduation from Beacon. Did I mention that the girl was in a serious relationship with a boy before I finally decided after those 3 painful years to blurt out my feelings?

Now here I am 5 years after graduation, 24 and in my prime. I've grown out of the skirts, I prefer form-fitting cargo pants with my combat boots and my cape has definitely become more tattered and gotten a couple shades darker in red. I also keep a flask in my military style jacket pocket – this nasty habit I've picked up from Uncle Qrow. I've learned to control this awesome power I discovered within myself when Beacon's tower fell… Jaune still has Pyrrha's old golden headpiece that she used to wear before the event. I've been on plenty of missions with him, before every mission he'll spend some time alone just looking it over, it's his lucky charm now. He's past gotten past all that self-loathing and depression, he's matured and has learned to carry on that piece of her she left with him before she tossed him into that rocket locker. He jokes about that from time to time, especially when he's teaching classes at Beacon. The best retreat plan is to use the rocket locker, live to fight another day. He stresses that last part a lot.

I've been all across Remnant, done missions in the most beautiful of cities to the absolute dreadful of places, met interesting people, made more friends, and celebrated the lives for those of us who made the ultimate sacrifice. I've got some pretty good stories from the dreadful places I've been to. However, there's a time and place for those stories, right now is neither the time nor place.

Today I am back in Vale, for pleasure, Yang mentioned something about Blake – something about a ring. I crack a smile to myself as I look out to the city streets of Vale, my beloved sister has finally proposed to Blake, about damn time if you ask me. These two lovebirds took their time, despite being together for the past 6 years. After we had sorted things out and kicked the bad guy's ass were the two able to admit it their feelings for one another.

It was rocky for them at first – actually, it was difficult for everyone at first, me leading what was left of team JNPR while my own team was in fragments, Blake being MIA, Yang wallowing in self-pity, and Weiss… Anyways, getting back to the Bumblebee-ship, Yang got a new arm from Weiss, she cheered up a bit and we eventually caught up with Blake when we began our plan to eradicate the Grimm from Vale and destroy that damn dragon.

Blake felt an immeasurable amount of guilt whenever she took a look at Yang, and Yang still felt bitter over the loss of her limb and the fact that Blake had abandoned her. After some coaxing from Weiss and myself, we manage to get the two to talk to each other. And it just seemed to fall in place for those two after that, the two talked all through out that night while Blake held on to Yang's hand. They weren't open about it at first, despite their feelings being obvious to everyone, after we re-built Beacon the two kind of skirted around each other.

Which might surprise some people, considering this is Yang we're talking about. My sister, at the time, was terrified to scare off Blake with her feelings. And Blake wasn't sure if Yang still held some resentment towards her for her arm, despite me constantly telling Blake that my sister definitely did not resent her. Of course, Yang being Yang finally cracked during our final year at Beacon and asked out our beloved Faunus.

Now the two are rather famous Huntresses throughout Remnant, Yang for her cheesy puns and Blake for her uncanny ability to write fantastic novels, and of course the obvious amount of ass-kicking the two can do.

It's early morning and I grab my bag off of the airship I arrived on. Yang and Blake's home is about a 10-minute cab ride from here. I remember roaming these streets, I also recall the times we've broken these streets, and most importantly I remember rebuilding these streets with everyone. Vale holds a special place for us, something about helping this city rise once more from the Grimm ashes creates a rather soft spot in the heart. Which is why Yang and Blake opted to make a home out of this place. I moved back home with Pop, but I'm mostly out on missions so I make it home maybe once a month.

"Rubes!" Yang cried joyously as I step through the door, I grabbed the spare key from underneath a pot to open the front door.

"Yang!" This is going to be great, last time I saw sis was a few months ago before I went the deserts of Vacuo for a mission.

Immediately this loving hug I received turned into a headlock, I felt my form being pushed face down into the table.

"You don't call or send mail, your shit at answering your scroll, I thought you had dried up in the desert for some time, you damn punk!" Yang's grip on my fucking head increased as I struggle to not let my skull get completely pancaked by her strength. It seemed impossible, but big sis definitely got stronger.

"I-I was busy!" I let out with some difficulty; I peer down at her legs and plan my next move.

I manage to turn us into a tangled mess on the kitchen floor. We take turns trying to establish dominance over the other, a stupid grin on both our faces as chairs become over turned, the table some how ends up in the living room, the kitchen mats end up on the ceiling fan. I missed my sister so much.

"Enough!" A stern voice stood over the two of us; Blake did not look happy at the vase we managed to knock over. "Every time she comes over you always seem to turn it into some kind of fight night disaster Yang!"

"Hey! She instigated it!" Yang pointed to me.

The nerve! "You mean when I retaliated after you put my face on your damn table?!" I re-adjust Crescent Rose's place on my back, it had gotten loose during the tussle.

"Exactly! You retaliated!" We both got a good laugh out of that, Blake not so much.

Blake pinched her nose, took a deep breathe, and then let loose a smile, "Welcome back Ruby."

I return that smile to Blake whole-heartedly and notice the painting of white roses on the wall.

"Of course! I had to come back to celebrate with my sister and my soon to be sister-in-law!" Yang eyed her future wife lovingly as I beamed between the two, "I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thank you Rubes." Blake enveloped me in her arms; I caught sight of the ring on her finger as she did so. Yang has excellent taste in jewelry.

We picked up after our mess, Yang made some coffee and Blake made some breakfast. I took the morning to talk about my exploits in Vacuo and the monsters I utterly obliterated while producing a few gifts for the two from my bag. I've made it a habit to start putting push pins on a map of Remnant for every place I've visited, there's a shit ton of them on that map.

I really miss this, I miss the team and our times at Beacon, and I miss…

I take my leave of the two; I tell them I want to take a walk around town for a bit since it has been a while. While strolling through the city, I keep close to the water. I'm thankful that they didn't bring up… Weiss Schnee.

I think back to our last conversation, we don't talk anymore, I haven't said a word to her since and I keep a habit of not knowing what she's up to. We haven't partnered up since that last graduation assignment out of Beacon.

It was messy, we were both coming back home and Weiss finally had it with my over-protective attitude of her. She was berating me with how she was more than capable of taking care of herself, pointing out that she was older than me, and so on. I wince at the memory of me spinning around and kissing her full on.

" _That isn't fair." Weiss looked at me with tears forming in her eyes as I broke away from the kiss._

" _I love you Weiss, I always have." The words came pouring out uncontrollably. "I… I lied to you when I said I didn't have feelings for you all that time ago." I had been playing it cool this whole time because I wasn't confident in confessing such a serious thing to her 3 years ago. "I was afraid you were going to reject me." So I decided to be the good friend and support her budding relationship with Neptune. A part of me had always secretly hoped that it wouldn't work out between the two. That Neptune would eventually get fed up of Weiss's constant nagging and what not, that their personalities wouldn't match. But the thing is, the two clicked._

" _So you choose now?!" The heiress kicked the ground and looked around with frustration, her eyes growing red, "Ruby, you practically pushed me to Neptune!"_

" _But…" I start; the words just aren't coming to me._

" _This isn't fair! You can't just expect me to fall into your arms after all this time!" Her voice became louder, as did my heart beat, "Don't you think there was a reason I asked how you felt about me back then? That maybe I felt something for you too?" A tear fell, "And then to have you start pushing me to go on dates with Neptune? It hurt… and it was fucking you who kept saying that we're great partners and even better friends. All this friend shit, you made me believe that we couldn't be anything more than friends with your words Ruby!"_

" _I wasn't sure how you felt." I start again, "I didn't want to get hurt." I don't know what I'm saying, I've never been in a relationship before, I had been so fixated on screwing up my chance with Weiss and keeping myself open for the chance that things wouldn't work out with Neptune._

" _Too late," Weiss wore an angered look on her face, "I've found happiness in Neptune, and I love him." The Winter Princess stormed off in haste._

 _I stayed behind, shell shocked at what had just happened, I cursed myself for being such a weakling._

If only I had been more open, more confident in my choices… I was just a kid back then. I look up, the sun's getting close to the horizon and I realize I had managed to walk myself to the other side of town, I realize that I'm at Beacon. After the thing with Weiss, we just didn't talk…. And I went on a… binge.

Graduation was the following month of our blowout; by then I had managed to go out on a few dates with some faceless underclassmen. It was incredibly awkward between the two of us during that time. There was always a heavy silence whenever we were in the same room together, so I ended up bunking with the random people I hooked up with. I gained a reputation for my promiscuous attitude after graduation, I wanted so much to wash out the taste of sweet peppermint from my mouth.

I threw myself at my duty as a Huntress, Uncle Qrow took me out on my first few assignments and then I decided to do the solo thing while most of my classmates went out with their partner from Beacon. I did a couple missions with Blake, sis, and Jaune.

Eventually, Weiss and her sister inherited the family business, although Weiss does her best to go out on a mission every now and then, I'm assuming she's been going out with Neptune.

Honestly, I've avoided a lot of guys since graduation, avoided the reunions and parties. I don't want people asking me about what happened between Weiss and I. I guess part of the reason why I keep taking these long missions that take me away from here is because I don't want to be kept reminded of what I've managed to fuck up.

Blake and Yang have given up, or at least I hope they have, on trying to get me to talk to Weiss. The last time they tried was 2 years ago, I took a 7-month assignment and didn't say a word to either of them. When I came back home to where Pop is, they were there, I just greeted them like usual as if nothing had happened. From then on it became an unspoken rule to not talk about Weiss when I'm around.

I'm more than certain that Weiss still comes around and hangs out with the two, I can tell because Weiss always comes over with gifts for the two. Usually something decorative or a few crates of Dust and what not. I spotted the white rose painting this morning and am guessing that came from Weiss. Yang doesn't really care for decorative things while Blake's taste is more subdued. I recall a time when their guest bed smelled of peppermint, I think I left a few hours later, telling the two I had a mission I needed to go on.

All right, enough with this nostalgic bull shit, it's time to celebrate Yang and Blake's engagement. That's what I'm here for anyway, it's a time to be happy and joyous. It's night now, I'm in slacks and a dark red blazer, and I still have Crescent Rose on me. Yang, Blake, and I enjoy a night stroll together to the pub, the two kept exchanging glances with each other as we made our way there. Just hold hands and kiss already you two.

Their friends are there, I recognize about a quarter of the crowd from my time at Beacon, the other portion of the crowd I don't recall ever meeting. Then again, I don't meet Blake or Yang's new friends ever because I'm not usually around long enough to meet them. Once morning rolls around I'll be on my way again, go home to Pop for a week or two and then take on my next assignment, which is to Atlas. I smirk at the thought.

I spy Jaune with Ren and Nora, I wave happily at the two. We catch up for a bit, Ren and Nora are expecting their first kid. Nora apparently found out two months ago that she was pregnant with Ren's child. We talk about some things, just catching up with each other and JNPR filling me in on what's been going on since I've been gone. I tell them stories of my last couple of missions, my close encounter with a Nevermore and how I completely owned his ass. I get a good laugh out of them as I tell them my wild tale.

"Ruby, how've you been?" Jaune asks, he's got some scruff going on as he takes a sip from his drink. Ren and Nora leave the two of us to talk and go over to where Yang and Blake are.

I wet my whistle, the sweet burn of alcohol goes down my throat, "Been good," I say earnestly, "I'm living my dream of being the hero just like in the books, going out and protecting people, helping those in need." I smile at the thought, I love my job, and I really do. I look up at Blake and Yang, then to Ren and a pregnant Nora who was barely showing, my smile falters when I do.

Jaune noticed, because when I look to him he's got a slightly concerned look on his face. "I'm sure you have other dreams." This man is still the only one to pester me about Weiss from time to time, although I don't shut him out like I do Yang and Blake and everyone else. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I owe Jaune my life right now, 2 years ago his semblance of Protection saved me from a pack of Beowulfs that was getting ready to shred me into pieces. I would've been dead that day if Jaune hadn't thrown up that protective shield around me.

"I've tried that dating thing, number 28 turned out to be a dud." I reply smoothly, "I'm not cut out for this relationship crap,"

"What was his or her name?" The question caught me slightly off guard.

I shrug, I honestly don't remember.

He sighed, I know he's going to give up the conversation soon, "You need to really care for them, not just take them out to some shitty place for dinner, then sleep with them and disappear on a mission. You need to actually try Ruby."

"Like you and your teacher girl friend?" I chuckle; Jaune's current girl friend was definitely a looker.

"Yes." Jaune stared at the table for a minute, he sighed because I know that he knows that he'll lose this debate – again, on how I should be dating. "Weiss still asks about you." I was not expecting that.

Nope, don't want to hear it. I get up to leave the table, but Jaune throws up his semblance and I run into the invisible shield. I spill my drink ever so slightly and my nose it definitely going to be sore. I take my seat and muster up my best kill face.

"No Ruby, you're not running from this conversation this time." Jaune started, "You were there for me when Pyrrha passed, now I'm trying to be here for you. Whether you like it or not." The man has definitely grown a pair and then some since graduation.

I sigh and comply, I'll let him say what ever it is he feels so inclined to say; I only wish that my glass were fuller. Which can totally come true because I definitely did remember to bring my flask along. I smile at the thought and pull out the thing. Jaune rolls his eyes at the sight. "Feels like this is going to be a long conversation." I quip.

"You need to talk to her." Jaune started, "I know that what happened before graduation was a mess, but has excommunicating her been the best decision?" He's got a stern look on his face, I nod and take a sip from my flask, "We miss you Ruby, we miss being able to joke around and go out with you, not having to walk on egg shells and having to be worried about saying Weiss around you. Hell, even walking around a dust shop with you can be so stressful."

"Whose we?" I raise a brow.

"Everyone in this town who cares about you." Jaune deadpanned, "Look, when you disappeared on Blake and Yang after they tried to get you to talk to Weiss again EVERYONE," Jaune stressed, "was worried we were never going to see you again. Yang was a mess for a while over that, your own sister Ruby."

I take another swig. I think back to my adventures, I think back to the last time I partnered up with anybody… it's been almost 3 years since I've partnered with anyone now that I think about it.

"I know you don't want to get hurt, I know you don't want to hurt anyone like you did Weiss that day-"

"Whoa there," I interject "I could give a damn-"

"If you didn't give a damn, then why do you always turn tail and run at the slightest mention of Weiss?" Jaune countered, "Face it Ruby, you know it deep down that you still love her."

"She's got Neptune." I let out flatly.

Jaune's face distorted with anger, "For fucks sake, you really don't fucking listen to anything do you? That lame excuse you keep saying, she's got so-and-so" A hand went through his hair before going to the scruff on his face, "Weiss and Neptune have been over since a couple months after graduation, something you would've known if you hadn't kept fucking running away at the fucking mention of Weiss or anything related to her." I can't remember the last time Jaune dropped so many F-bombs, "Blake and Yang have been trying to tell you this, but you're always fucking disappearing on the longest and most dangerous missions you can volunteer for." He was getting angrier at the minute, "Do you-"

"Calm it dude." Yang suddenly appeared at Jaune's side, "Go ahead, I'll cover this part." She motioned to the door.

I realize now that the pub is empty. As if they joyous occasion of Blake and Yang's engagement was never here. How the fuck had I not noticed this. I'm worried for what's going to happen next.

"Little sister…" Yang started, "Maybe not so little as before, but definitely still naïve" Sis was joking about my height, I'm 5'7" now a days, Yang's still got me beat in the height department. "Don't run, there's only two ways out of here and we've got it covered, not to mention Jaune can put up his semblance around the building to trap you in here."

I finish the contents of my flask, "What are you guys up to?"

"You need to talk. To Weiss." Yang sighed, "5 years Rubes, 5 years since we graduated, 5 years since you said a word to our Snow Princess. I know you miss her."

I stay silent at the thought, I think back to that fateful day with Weiss when I let things get messy.

"She isn't perfect, she's icy and gets extremely impatient, but I think you know better than anyone just how much she means well. And you haven't been acting any better than she had in the past." Yang took a seat where Jaune was, "You know that she broke up with Neptune because she realized her feelings for you wouldn't go away. She didn't want to break up with Neptune after your sudden confession because like you-" Yang pushed her finger against my forehead, I flinch slightly at the movement, "She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she realized after a while that she couldn't keep lying to herself. Just like how you shouldn't keep lying to yourself."

"…Fine." I sigh and drop the empty flask on the table, "I'll talk to Weiss if I see her," I guess they're right; I've been busy running from …her. I was hurt so bad after that incident, but I guess I've been hurting myself more by… bottling up and running away.

I sigh heavily, I definitely need another drink and decide to do such as I stand up and walk to the empty bar. I grab an empty glass from behind the counter and a whiskey bottle.

"You know…" I take a sip as Yang gets up and walks towards the door, "Your crazy intervention plan has made me realize that I'm doing the exact same shit I did while at Beacon." I gulp down the rest of the glass and proceed to fill my glass again. "Bottling this shit up until something explodes, telling myself something that isn't true." I want to cry.

I thought that out of everyone I had done the most growing up, that I had done the most moving on, but it turns out that I wasn't… that I had been stuck so much on the past that I haven't paid attention to what was going on now. I want to cry so badly.

Yang smiled every so softly at me, "It wasn't my plan Rubes." She says as she approaches the door.

I smell peppermint.


	2. Side B

Yang left me.

Specifically, she left me with the perpetrator who smells like sweet peppermint.

"Hey." A voice that I haven't heard in years filled the pub's silence. The drink in my hand feels heavy, so I let it sit on the counter.

"Hey." I mumble back.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Weiss continued on, she took a tentative step towards me, I keep my gaze trained at the floor in front of her.

I simply nod my head in agreement, my head… there's so many thoughts, so many words, but I can't get any of it to hold still long enough for me to process.

"Did Jaune talk to you?" Her pace picks up a bit, more intent on closing the distance between us.

I nod. Once again words can't leave my mouth.

"Are you going to say anything to me?" Her tone was slightly cross at that.

I gulped, "Yes." My head is starting to feel like a bobble head with all this nodding.

Weiss sighs as she takes the seat next to me, I take a deep breath before raising my head to meet her gaze. I nearly choke on air when I see her eyes, they reminded of untouched snow on a sunny day, blinding almost in nature.

"In all the people I've conducted business with, I've never met anyone with silver eyes like yours." Weiss spies the drink in the counter, she picks it up and takes a sip from it, "and I'm assuming you've been hanging out with Qrow if you're able to stand this rubbing alcohol stuff."

I'm offended, whiskey is the stuff of legends, "Compared to what? Those sugary daiquiri and martini mixed drinks?" I scoff at the thought.

"I'm surprised, considering you had the biggest sweet tooth in all of Remnant. I would have guessed you to like the sweeter stuff more." She commented, I agree with her, I did like the sweeter stuff more.

But I stopped because I didn't like the sweet taste it left in my mouth.

"I guess we all have to grow up some times." I look back down at the bar counter, Weiss still has my glass in hand.

"This is definitely not us in school any more." She takes a deep breath, I finally see what her outfit looks like. A tad bit similar to what Winter used to wear, very form fitting slacks, a prim button up shirt without sleeves, and grey vest to go over all this white she wears. I spy Myrtenaster on her hip. "Ruby, why have you ignored me all these years?" Straight to business now.

"Can I have that back?" I refer to the glass in her hand, Weiss shoots me a scolding look and I back down after that, "I… I couldn't bear the reminder of… what happened." I start out, I'm not sure what else to say after that.

"Try being honest with me." Weiss lets out softly, "I need to hear why."

Honesty, right, "I didn't want to be reminded of how badly things went for… us."

Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes slightly, "You didn't like being hurt, so you tried to avoid it by pretending you're okay."

"You're surprisingly patient." The comment slipped out, guess it doesn't help that I'm buzzed quite a bit.

"The business I'm in teaches you that," Weiss closes her eyes and I watch her chest heave, "I've also learned that you need to be aggressive and be a hard ass for certain things to get done the right way. So, was my last statement true? You didn't like being hurt so you figured you could just shut me out like a bad dream?"

"If you put it that way." My brows furrow, I didn't like how easy it was for her to put my life into one simple comment.

"Did you ever think that I might have needed some time to think about what you said?" She's definitely matured a lot since our last real conversation. "You used to be so hot headed when we were younger, you still kind of are."

"You gotta be for our profession as Huntresses." I think back to all my missions, "Hesitation can get you killed."

"And so can rushing in head first," Weiss had a stern tone, "Jaune told me about your mission with him and the Beowolves, you could have been killed."

"It's something that comes with the job, we all understood that the loss of life is an extremely possible-"

"But throwing your life away?" She cut me off, "I'm trying to patch things up with you, but you keep throwing up this fucking wall whenever we get any where near to talking about what happened to us."

Ah, and now we're back to the place I didn't want to be in.

Weiss stood up and grabbed my shoulders to force me to look at her, "Ruby, I don't fucking care anymore about what happened the last 5 years. I mean I do, because I'm still peeved about how you cut me out and refused to let me back in. But I want to know what's going to happen to us after today."

I swallow hard, my throat dry, "Because Neptune-" Ah shit.

"I don't fucking care about him. Not the way I care about you." She shook me hard, I can tell she's starting to lose patience with me, "You're my partner, my best friend, the one I can entrust my life to no matter the situation. I want you back in my life. And I need to know if you're willing to step out of you wallowing and giant fucking pity party to come back into my life."

Remember how I wanted to cry so badly before Yang left?

"You're still such a big baby." Weiss sniffled; she lets me bury my head into the crook on her shoulder. I'm surrounded by the taste of the salt that's running down my face and the sweet smell of Weiss, the scent only makes me cry harder.

"This is your problem, you bottle things up and pretend like you're fine when you're really not." She begins to choke up, "And then you go out on so many missions to distract yourself from-" She hiccups, I can feel her arm move to wipe the tears off her face, "From the real problem. I can count on one hand how many times you've visited Yang and Blake over the past 2 years." I feel her rub my back reassuringly, I try to stifle the sounds of my sobs, but my body is shaking uncontrollably. "We're worried you're going to get yourself killed at the rate you're going."

We stay like this, the head of Remnant's most powerful business and the land's most brutal and fearless Huntress, crying into each other's arms.

I don't know how long we've been in this empty pub now. I pull away first, immediately I miss her warmth and being surrounded by that peppermint smell. Taking my sleeve, I wipe off tears stained on my face, my eyes feeling extremely swollen. I don't remember the last time I've cried like that.

"What do we do now?" Her once strong voice was now a whisper.

It's time for me to grow a fucking pair and take ownership of what's going to happen, I'm thankful to Weiss for rebuilding this bridge between us. "I have a mission in Atlas in about 2 weeks," I smile at her, "Come along with me, partner." I shoot her a soft smile as I stand up from the stool. I see now that I've grown taller than Weiss since our days at Beacon.

Weiss breaks out into a bigger one as I spot tears of joy starting to form. She throws her arms around my shoulders and I catch her easily in my arms. "I'll take that as a yes." I coo softly, I feel her nod against me.

I finally notice the time, it's close to 3 am now and I don't see any one outside of the pub. Weiss locks up the place and looks to me, a rather shy look on her face. I smile and nod to her, telling her to lead the way.

It's a leisurely stroll, I recognize we're going to her hotel and I don't mind it one bit, neither of us are ready to leave the other's presence.

The night goes by innocently, we're both on the master bed just simply talking. Weiss has herself propped up against the headboard; I'm lying across the foot of the bed, I placed a pillow on top of her shins so that I can turn my head to look at her. Trying to fill in the details that we've missed from the other one's life. I learn quickly that Yang had been passing off the stories I've told to Weiss as she begins to ask questions about some of my journeys that I hadn't told her about yet.

She asks me about the scars on my arms that became visible after I removed my jacket; I notice that she doesn't have any on her nearly flawless skin, save for the one that's always been over her eye.

I tell her about each one, the Griffon I encountered while Mistral, being surrounded by King Tajitu in Vacuo, running into another Nevermore while in Vale, the two Goliath's that tried to take me out in the outskirts of Atlas. At the end of each story I notice the pensive frown on her face, but she nods at me to continue on with the next story.

She tells me about the missions she's been on, although they've become a bit of rarity in recent years since she's taken over the Schnee Dust Company. She does her best to go out on a mission at least once a business quarter; Weiss couldn't stand to be in the office all the time. I smile as I listen tentatively to her stories.

I see the sun starting to creep up from behind the curtains, I notice that it has been quiet for some time now. The Snow Princess has fallen asleep while propped up. I smile at the sight and begin to move her into a more comfortable position on her back.

It's time for me to head back to Yang and Blake's place, probably have a discussion with them about how non-sexual my night was and what not, then gather my things to leave in the evening.

"Stay with me for a little bit." Weiss sat up slightly, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Don't you have to head back to Atlas soon?" I inquire, jacket in hand, Crescent Rose in another.

"Not until tomorrow." She tugged on my hand, "I'm not ready to have you go just yet."

I smile at her and silently comply. She makes room for me to slip in next to her, we're both facing each other. Weiss runs her hand through my hair, running her fingers against my head, I'm glad she remembers I like getting my head rub. I run my hand against her back until I drift rather quickly into sleep. Surrounded by her scent.

Fast forward to a few weeks from that pleasant night. We haven't seen each other since then, mostly because I needed to go home to Pop for a bit and she had a Dust Empire to run. But we were no stranger to using our scroll to text and talk when she had free time. It feels like my mission to Vale just couldn't come fast enough.

Weiss meets me that morning at the airship landing in Atlas, we go to Atlas Academy and get our assignment from the Huntsmen there. Our assignment is relatively simple and straightforward, there's a village about 50 miles away from the city, and it's still near the coast. All we have to do is come in and thin out the hoards of Creep that have been seen roaming about.

Weiss already has our transportation figured out with two motorcycles.

I twist my body forward through the air, dodging the incoming Creep. I spy a glyph getting ready to form just as I hit the highest point of my inversion. I ready my legs and spring myself off the glyph and into Creep, Crescent Rose in full swing.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Weiss making quick work of two Creeps at once, I guess she's gotten a pretty big hand on the summoning thing. Her personal Goliath avatar makes quick work of the waning hoard.

"Ruby!" I hear her call my name and I spin around in time to bury my scythe into the head of the creep. I see something flash at me in my peripherals and I'm already acting on instinct before it registers in my brain.

With expert precision, years of practice, and the steadiest of hands, I fire off a shot from Crescent Rose and a bullet is buried in between the eyes of the Creep that tried to sneak up on Weiss.

"Weiss." I let out casually as I wink in her direction.

A slight blush and smile makes it's way to her face. I'm still pretty good at this flirting thing.

Not that Weiss isn't all that bad either.

On our way back to the city we use two motorcycles that are reminiscent of Yang's Bumblebee. Anyways, Weiss has not forgotten my love of competition as I spy her bike line up next to mine on the high way. She revs her engine loudly, I already notice and could tell by the blue and white design that this was her personal bike and I'm willing to bet she's done some awesome modifications to it.

I take the bait and shift my bike into the next gear and start taking off.

Surprisingly, Weiss has difficulty trying to keep up with me as I'm speeding down the road, giving this bike all it has. I'm laughing to myself at the thought of how the Snow Princess hasn't gotten me beat yet on any kind of speed. I spot the city line coming into the distance.

Then I hear the roar of an engine as a blur of white comes screaming past me.

I grunt to myself as I come to realization that Weiss had been holding back an extra fucking gear on me.

We pull up to the Schnee Residence, or at least I pull up alone, Weiss is waiting for me, casually leaning against her bike, helmet placed off to the side.

"What took you so long?" She asked matter-of-factly, my face heats up.

"That was dirty." I seethe.

"You're just butt hurt that someone else is finally faster than you." A shot at my semblance, and I feel it hurt real good.

"You're bike is so much faster than this stock piece of shit you loaned to me and you know it." My voice rises, "I'm faster than you, and you know it." A smirk.

"Oh really?" A mischievous grin makes it way to her face, I sense a hum of her aura being produced before her form speeds off into the house, a trail of glyphs disappearing quickly after her.

"It's on." I let out, summoning as much aura as I can muster into my next move. I've gotten a lot better over the years at mastering my semblance. I view everything in slow motion as I catch Weiss trying to turn the corner up the stairs. I catch her into my arms easily and pin her against the wall.

We're both panting for air, my heart's beating so fast, I still get such an adrenaline rush whenever I'm out hunting, and for some reason this high just seems to last so much longer with Weiss being my partner for today. Weiss shoots me a dirty look, I catch a glow of her glyph directly behind her and I feel both our forms being catapulted into wall behind me.

Now she's got me pinned and I don't like this one bit. She takes the hilt of Myrtenaster and jabs me with it while it's still in it's sheath. I grab at the hilt and push us off further down the hallway, a photo of a white rose that had been hanging there falls off and hits the ground.

"You better fix that." She tears Myrtenaster out of my hand and jabs me in my stomach once again.

I grunt at that and glare at her, she smiles innocently and I notice yet another glyph propelling us into an open room. By the heavy scent of peppermint and the hint of lavender I take a guess that it's her room.

I have trouble trying to catch my breath as she lays straddled on my hips, a triumphant grin on her face.

Slowly, I rise up sitting with her still in my lap, the hilt of Myrtenaster is probably going to leave a nice bruise in my side. My hand is on top of hers as to make her remove the hilt from my side once more, her grip on Myrtenaster loosens. I can't tear away from her eyes, they seem clouded over, but the stunning white seems to take my breath away even more.

"Kiss me already." She demanded in a ragged tone.

I comply roughly as my lips come crashing on to hers. The sweet taste of peppermint fills my mouth and I can smell the sweat on her from all the hunting we've just done. I'm not much better off myself, I can assure you. The heavy sound of our weapons dropping to the floor fill the air with the sounds of our hungered kisses. My hooded cape is clasped off of me as I pull at her front buttons, it's easy for me to just pop them all off at once rather than take my dainty time undoing them. She can yell at me for that later, but I highly doubt that she doesn't have another outfit like this.

 **Start Lemon**

She works me out of my jacket, and I'm pleasantly surprised to see that she isn't wearing another shirt underneath her button up and a red lacy bra catches my sight. I shoot her scrutinizing look, was this her plan all along?

"Don't act like you didn't see it coming." Weiss accused as she pulls up my shirt to reveal the white lace beneath. I smile like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

With lips locked, she pushes me against the soft-carpeted floor and attacks my button of my pants. I'm already kicking off my boots and at the same time grip the front portion of her pants.

"I swear Ruby…" Weiss threatens as she feels my grips increase.

"What, Princess?" At the stress of the last syllable I have already ripped off the button and zipper holding her pants up.

"You. Bastard." Weiss quipped as she finally undid the button on my pants.

She attacks my bare neck, her tongue tracing the curvature there; I catch my voice in my throat, as I'm particularly sensitive there.

Through labored breathing I slip her pants down and run my hands across her silky thighs. Daringly, I slip my fingers to her inner thigh and begin to trace the outline of her lips on her panties.

"Mngh." Weiss breaks contact with my skin as she tries to stifle a moan. I continue my ministrations and notice how inviting the skin on her shoulder looks. It tastes salty from the sweat we worked up earlier, but at the same time it's the sweetest taste to me as I continue. I leave a rather big red mark there and smirk at my handiwork.

"Ruby…" A sweet sound catches my attention, her panties have become increasingly wet. I smile gently at her and pick her up in my arms, I easily place her on the bed and hover over her as I step out of my pants.

Gingerly, I reach behind her and undo the clasp there.

"You're so fucking beautiful." I whisper as I look down at her, instinctively I see her arms begin to shift to cover herself, "No." I command as I grab them. I put her hands over her head.

I bite down into her supple breasts, she yelps at the sharp pain and I quickly let go. Gently I kiss the bite mark before capturing her nipple into my mouth. Swirling around and sucking it, I feel her squirm beneath me. I let go of her hands and grope the other pert mound. Her moans coming out more frequently as my other hand travels down her navel and to her panties.

I grip the lacy waistband, and slide them down her legs. I can feel her begging me to hurry up and continue, but I don't comply right away. Instead I run fingers up and down her wet folds, having my fingertips brush against the top of her clit as it begins to harden and grow every so slightly.

"Ruby, please." Weiss begs with a moan, "Ruby." When she says my name it's like a sweet song.

I comply, finally, and insert my digits into her. Her sweet voice fills the room as my tongues swirls around her nipple. I'm careful to watch her reaction with every move I make of my wrist until I see her jolt oh so sharply when I thrusted my fingers deeper. I repeat the motion again and another jolt makes it way with a stifled moan.

I do this a few more times, each time the moan getting louder, I break contact with her breast and kiss my way to her ear.

"What do you want, Princess?" I whisper, I can feel how sticky my panties are becoming from watching her.

"Faster…" She let out, to which I comply.

"Cum for me, Weiss." I think that did it for her because I feel her walls tighten around my fingers, squeezing my knuckles together and the small of her back started to rise off the bed as I watch her stomach convulsed.

A rather sexy moan escaped from her throat as she came into me, I sucked on her neck.

I feel her hands loosen their grip on my neck as she comes off of her waves of pleasure.

"Your turn." She whispers as the smaller girl flips me over.

 **End Lemon**

I think I might get addicted to post-mission sex with Weiss.

So, here I am – the hero – finally getting the girl, and then some. All that's left is the road to happily ever after.

Suffice to say that after a couple of months I end up moving to Atlas to be with Weiss in her decked out mansion with all the fun toys and stuff. Blake and Yang had a great wedding back home on Patch. Pop shed a few tears and Uncle Qrow didn't drink all that much that day. As for missions, I don't go on too many of them anymore, nor have I gone solo since moving in with Weiss.

Mostly because she's forbade it.

With relative ease I've secured a job teaching Grimm Studies at Atlas Academy, the staff was more than welcome to have me come on board and teach. My reputation as a formidable Huntress precedes me, and so does my reputation for dating probably one of the richest people in Remnant.

I look at the words on the stone, _Thus kindly I scatter_ , I smile as I read the words. I've just finished recounting my last journey to mom.

"So all that's left for happily ever after… is this." I hold up the silver ring with white diamond on it, in the center of the diamond is a small ruby shaped into a rose petal. "I've saved up best I could, although I have no doubt that Weiss deserves so much more than this simple ring. She deserves the best I can give to her."

I place a hand on the stone, "Wish me luck mom, I'm asking her tonight."

Here I am, 27 and getting ready to start family life. I'm nervous because I have a feeling this is going to take so much more work than anything else I've encountered in life.

But I know that I'll enjoy every minute of it.

"Did you have a good talk with your mom?" Weiss asked as she held out her hand, I grab it and pull her close.

"Always." I plant a kiss on her forehead as I place my arm around her shoulders. I'm determined to enjoy this pleasant summer stroll through the woods with Weiss.

We hear a noise from the bushes and I spot two red eyes peering at us.

I smile as I look down at Weiss; Myrtenaster was already out of its sheath. I grab Crescent Rose from behind me and flash the scythe at the Grimm in hiding.

There's more than one way to enjoy a stroll with the love of my life.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the story, I might be sticking around her for a bit, we'll see.

Cheers,

DevilRed


End file.
